hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Accelerate
One of the Chemicals, He's once named Nucleus. His sword can fire Nuclear Emmission Beam if In Contact with other swords, And Hands that could Burst. Everytime he makes a move, The Ground Blasts. Created by Andrew_Anims (Andoru) Background September 11, 1939 the world war 2 began.A secret organization Named "New Genesis" are building weapons of mass destruction, thinking it would end the war. They made humanoids, experiments, weapons that they think will be the answer, they use children from the streets as test examples. 5 abandoned siblings became the first to experience torture, and terror as they have been experimented, inserting chemical elements into their blood and dna. It was a success. the 5 siblings were brain washed after, and has now been working under the organization, without any memory of their past and themselves. Mercury the youngest Hydrogen, Acid, Nucleus, And Poison the oldest Their group is named under the name Chemicals they were sent out to kill everyone that stands in their way, the only side they're on is on there superiors, the people who created them. killing men one by one, Nucleus realized they were just being controlled and killing both sides will just brings more trouble and chaos. 5 of them have been living a lie, they grew up without knowing anything about themselves nor there lives are.Realization hit them and they destroyed [ New Genesis ],unfortunately their memories backstories and info are in the files that got destroyed inside [ New Genesis ] Headquarters, leaving no trace of it what so ever. The siblings wanted to end this war for the greater good.They went and see the President of the United Sticks, saying they wanted to help, they too wanted to end this chaos. using Nucleus' power they've created bombs resulting "Little boy" and "Fat man",bombing herostickma and nagasticki ending the world war. Now that its over countries now lived in peace, but The Chemicals haven't. When they noticed that they're being hunted by unknown powerful individuals.They escaped U.S and went to different countries and islands and ended up in Cier, unfortunately they are still being followed. They got no choice but to split up and go undercover til, they know who is after their heads.They changed their names to disguise themselves. as Megan as Hydro as Ace as Eson And as Accelerate They are now scattered all over Cier. Took different disguises and jobs to fit in. Accelerate now on his own, haven't heard a word from his siblings for years. Thinking everyday that "are we still hunted?". Accelerate heard about Dojo duels,and joined in, thinking he would find answers about who's after them, searching for more clues and opponents who could be one of the unknown hunters. Little did they know, New Genesis isn't dead. Weapons and Powers * reactor The Sword is made out of Accelerate's powers, can be summoned at anytimes it can release unstable nuclear energy, once swung. When trigger is pulled, it deploys 4 blades that can only be controlled by Accelerate himself (knowing the sword is created by his powers. Furthermore, The Blades are very strong and unbreakable, but it can be broken or shattered if Accelerate is defeated or dead. * fission Releases a very large amount of energy even by the energetic standards of radioactive decay that combust anything Accelerate touches. * Acceleration Due to radiation,his speed and agility became faste and He became more powerful.. Abilities -High Stamina -Strong resistance -Strong reflexes -High ranks of Swordsmanship -immortal(doesn't age) Weakness -Can lose control of himself -Poison -Although his immortal he still regenerates like a normal human, and can still be killed. -Magic Personality -Serious -Quiet (Sometimes) -Calm -Relies on himself than anyone -Dont know what "Giveup" means Category:Male Category:Orange Category:Duelist Category:Unknown